goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: Getting Cirno Smarter
Created by Igor and Sophie This Episode/Movie is also the first episode of Getting Dumb/Stupid/Baka Characters Smarter. Cast Tween Girl as Cirno and Giggles Paul as Igor Kayla as Sophie and Jelly Otter Professor as Sniffles and Puzzle Popple. Belle as Gretchen Grundler Susan as Double D Joey as Montgomery "Good News" Moose Steven as Floppy Rabbit Brian as Koalakeet Young Guy as Pingy and James the Animator Plot After Cirno Says 2+2 is 5, Igor Realizes That Cirno is dumb! he sends Cirno to a School. The first lesson is science lesson, the science teacher is Tails (from the Sonic Series), Tails tells the students, inculding cirno, to read 10 pages of the Science book. Transcript Cirno: "Hey Igor!" Igor: "Uh?" Cirno: "2 plus 2 is 5!" Igor: "That's incorrect." Pingy: "Cirno! What is 5 times 2? Cirno: "Umm, 9?" Pingy: "Incorrect!" Carkle: "What is 9 plus 10??" Cirno: "21?" Carkle: "Incorrect!" Igor: "That's it, Cirno! We're gonna send you to school!" Pingy: "Yeah!" Carkle: "You're too stupid!" Cirno: "But I'm super smart!" Cries Igor: "What is 5 times 5?" Cirno: "The color purple?" Igor: "Wrong! You're a stupid idiot!" (Cirno begins crying.) (James walks up to Igor.) James: "CHILL OUT, Igor!" Igor: "SHUT UP!!!" Carkle: "You're freaking us out!" (Igor calms down.) Igor: "Okay. Cirno, I'm sorry for calling you an idiot." (Cirno stops crying.) Carkle: "But we still have to take you to a school." takes Cirno to GoCity School. Cirno: "But....I'm fine with my IQ!" Igor: "Then what is 100 times 10?" Cirno: "100?" Igor: "Wrong! This is why you're getting sent to school, you're too stupid!" cries James: "Igor!" (Igor slaps James.) James: "Ow!" students look at Igor. Student 1: "Are you the father of the blue-haired girl?" Igor: "No, I am not!" is still crying. Cirno: "Igor, no! Please, no!" Igor: Sophie on the phone "Ugh, I need some help with Cirno." Sophie: "What is it now?" Igor: "Cirno is too dumb! We need your help to make her smarter!" Sophie: "OK! I'll be on my way ASAP. Hold tight!" runs to GoCity School Igor: at himself, there are tears on his sweater. "Godbammit, Cirno!" Sophie: "What am I supposed to do?" Igor: "We need to get Cirno smart!" Sniffles: "Cirno! What is 10 times 2?" Cirno: "18?" Sniffles: "Wrong!" Igor: "See, I TOLD YOU." Sniffles: "Try again. 10 would be multiplied by 2, which means 10 more would be added. So what is the answer?" Cirno: "20?" Igor: "She got it right!" Sniffles: "Yeah, but it dosen't count because a hint made it too easy." Igor: "Cirno, time for you go to the classroom!" Cirno: "OK." Sophie: "We're counting on you, friend. Do your best." goes to the classroom 9. sits on a chair. Student 2: "So, you are a new student?" Cirno: "Yes!" walks into the Classroom Tails: "Hello, class! I am your science teacher, Tails! Now, let's introduce the scientific method. So, Cirno. Can you tell me what it means?" Cirno: "I don't know!" Tails: "Do you need help or are you comfortable enough?" Cirno: "I need help!" *Tails, Sniffles, Puzzle Popple and other smart characters are the teachers of GoCity School. Category:GoGang Series